


Everything Is Not What it Seems

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [28]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Party, Because Carol looks too young for her own good, But no Ultron crash yet, Everyone is calling Maria a cougar, F/F, Fluff, That one party Ultron crashed, The flybis are back and as adorable as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: "Hey, did you know everyone has been calling your girlfriend a cougar?" said Tony Stark to Carol Danvers, in the middle of the party.





	Everything Is Not What it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Back for more! This was a prompt someone gave me a while back, though I don't remember when. Oh well, I hope whoever gave me this prompt will like what I did with it! So as you might have guessed from the tags, we're getting into Age of Ultron territory. That means, just like for Avengers, I'm going to split it in two, first part tomorrow, second part on Thursday, and then more surprises!  
> Speaking of surprises, this morning I had an idea, which I want to tell you about because I think it could be good, but 1. it's going to take some time so I can't work on it right away and 2. if some of you are interested let me know, it will definitely motivate me to write it. It would be a post Infinity War where everyone is alive again, and 20 years later, after the death of Maria, Carol doesn't know what to do anymore. So Steve asks for her help in forming a new Avengers team, with the children of the old team. So far I have Lila Barton, Cassie Lang, Meredith Quill, Morgan Stark, May Jones-Parker, Young Loki and the prince of Wakanda (I still need to find him a name). So, what do you think? Is it worth a shot?  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy the story!  
> PS: Did you see that one clip from Endgame they released yesterday! It was amazing! Carol's "Because before you didn't have me" was the best!!

The Avengers tower was alright, Carol thought. Well, it was what she had told Tony with a vague shrug. In reality, she thought it was pretty great. She even had her own room, in case she wanted to 'crash in' like Tony had said. She'd tried to drag Maria to her room for a good half hour to 'try it out', but they were in the middle of a party in the honor of the Avengers, and she was an Avenger, the Avenger, actually, so it wouldn't be very polite to ditch the party and go break the bed with her girlfriend. At least, it was what Maria had replied to her many, many suggestions. Carol really couldn't care less what other people were saying.

  
"And then I blasted him through a freaking mountain, that shut him up for good," Carol finished.

  
Around her, Steve, Sam, and a few former SHIELD members turned Stark employees chuckled. Maria was seated beside her, and Carol had an arm wrapped around her waist. She'd learned that people apparently loved to hear the story of how she'd returned to Earth after the accident, and the more she told it, the more fantastic it became. Now, she really wished she'd blasted Yon-Rogg through the mountain.

  
"So where is he now?" Sam asked.

  
"I sent him back to his planet with a warning. Next time the Krees try to go after anyone, they'll find me in their way."

  
"How can you make good on your promise if you're here?" one of the guys asked.

  
"Easy. I can fly across half of the universe in one Earth day."

  
"No need to brag," Sam replied with a smile.

  
"Like you wouldn't brag if you had the chance to," Carol shot back.

  
Everyone laughed lightly, though Carol assumed it had a lot to do with the fact that the alcohol was free. She looked around and saw Monica and David talking with Maria Hill. Natasha was having a small chat with Bruce, while Hawkeye was playing pool against some of the guests.

  
Carol was brought back to the conversation when she felt Maria's hand on her bare forearm. She looked at her girlfriend beside her and came to whisper in her ear:

  
"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want something?"

  
"No, I'm okay."

  
Carol smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek before standing up and walking up to the bar. The little group's chatters disappeared in the penthouse's noise. She stopped by the bar and waved over at the waiter.

  
"Can you give me a glass of water and pretend its vodka?"

  
A faint smile appeared on the waiter's lips, but he complied with a nod. Carol didn't care what everyone thought. She had drunk enough beer already, and the only thing that had gotten her remotely drunk was Thor's special alcohol, 'brewed for a thousand years' or something like that. She brushed off her shirt, straightening the sleeves which she had spent way too long rolling up to her elbows so they would be about the same length and not look all crumbled.

  
"I'll have what she's having."

  
Carol turned to her left to see Tony leaning against the counter as well.

  
"I don't think you'll like it," she warned with a smirk.

  
"I do drink water, on occasions," Tony replied.

  
Carol chuckled. The waiter placed two glasses of water on ice in front of them.

  
"So, how are you liking the party?"

  
"It's alright," Carol replied. "I haven't been to a party in a while, actually."

  
"Yeah, I suppose World War I ended quite some time ago."

  
Carol rolled her eyes at Tony's stupid joke. Ever since he'd learn Carol was actually older than him he'd been making jokes about her age. She picked up her glass and took a sip of water.

  
"Hey, did you know everyone has been calling your girlfriend a cougar?"

  
Carol coughed suddenly. She had definitely inhaled water, and her amazing lungs that could breathe in space could not stand a bit of water in them. She leaned against the counter, coughing out her water. Beside her, Tony made no move to help her, simply smiling and drinking his own water.

  
"Seriously, Tony?" Carol coughed out.

  
"I didn't say anything. It's just that, you look like you're just old enough to buy your own drinks and she looks..."

  
Carol rose her fist, which started glowing quickly.

  
"If I were I'd been careful right now."

  
Tony cleared his throat.

  
"Well, you get my point."

  
Carol lowered her fist and looked over at Maria, who was still seating on the couch, talking with Steve and Thor. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress with a low cut on the back, her hair cut a bit shorter than they usually were. She laughed at something Thor said. Carol thought she looked gorgeous.

  
"Earth to Carol?"

  
She turned back to Tony.

  
"Of course, I suppose you've told everyone who said something so stupid that I was actually older than Maria, right?"

  
"Oh, so you'd rather be the one called a cougar?"

  
"You mean like you and Pepper?"

  
"Well, see, that's another misconception because Pepper is actually older than me," he replied.

  
Carol chuckled.

  
"Yeah, and I'm an A'askavariian."

  
She left Tony at the bar, wondering what she'd just said, and walked back to the couch. She sat right beside Maria, their sides flushed together, and she once again placed her arm around Maria's waist.

  
"What took you so long?" Maria asked.

  
"Tony wanted to share some gossip."

  
"Is that so? What gossip?"

  
Carol tried not to smile too much.

  
"Well, apparently, everyone has been calling you a cougar."

  
Maria froze for a second, as she assimilated the information. Then, she casually took Carol's glass out of her hand and finished it in one gulp.

  
"Don't you dare."

  
"What?"

  
"I can already see thousands of stupid jokes bubbling in your mind. You are going to tease me endlessly with this one."

  
Carol placed another kiss on Maria's cheek before whispering in her ear:

  
"Well, you are a cougar. You are beautiful and graceful, and fierce and strong and everyone knows you're the dangerous one between the two of us."

  
"You know, comparing me to the animal doesn't make things better."

  
Carol didn't listen. Instead, she placed a kiss on Maria's cheekbone, then her cheek, then her jawline, then her neck.

  
"You still don't want to try my new room?" she whispered against her neck.

  
"Seriously, Carol?"

  
"Let them talk, who cares? There is a bed with my name on it, I have my amazing girlfriend in my arms, and this dress needs to come off. Look at me and tell me honestly you haven't been dreaming of taking off my shirt since you've seen me in it?"

  
Carol moved away and watched as Maria's eyes moved down, from her face to her lips to the navy blue shirt on her shoulders.

  
"You are insufferable!"

  
Still, Maria took her hand in hers and together they walked to the elevator. Thankfully, the doors of the elevator were in solid metal, and not glass like half of the building seemed to be made out of. They were barely closed off when Carol started kissing Maria's neck again, moving to her lips quickly. However, they were soon interrupted when they heard JARVIS' voice echo in her elevator:

  
"Captain Danvers, should I tell Mr. Stark you are leaving?"

  
Carol and Maria jumped apart quickly.

  
"Hmm, no. Tell him I'm showing around to Maria, we'll be back soon."

  
"Understood."

  
As the voice died down, both of them started laughing. Carol brushed a stray tear away from her eye, then wrapped her arm around Maria once again.

  
"But really, don't listen to them. You're gorgeous."

  
"Thank you. You're not bad yourself."

  
Maria placed a quick kiss on Carol's lips before coming to whisper in her ear:

  
"And this shirt really needs to come off."


End file.
